Xmas Present
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Stiles se tient dans le loft de Derek, complètement nu, avec des oreilles et une queue de renard. (TRADUCTION Kindred01)


**Note du traducteur**** : ****Bonjour (ou bonsoir),**

**Je reviens, cette fois encore, avec une traduction sur le fandom TW (enfin... Si vous êtes là, vous le savez déjà, hum).**

**Je remercie encore une fois Kindred01, qui m'autorise à traduire encore et toujours ses fictions.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : Stiles se tient dans le loft de Derek, complètement nu, avec des oreilles et une queue de renard. **

**PS : Encore une fois, je veux remercier Skayt. Faut bien que je me venge un peu è_é**

* * *

><p><strong>Xmas present by Kindred01<strong>

Stiles se tenait dans le loft de Derek, ainsi que le loup qui laissa tomber le livre qui était entre ses mains et sa mâchoire se décrocha presque. L'adolescent lui souriait alors qu'il se trouvait là, une paire d'oreilles de renard sur la tête et une queue ondulant derrière lui. Il était nu comme le jour de sa naissance et souriait comme un fou.

- Joyeux Noël SourWolf, dit-il.

Et, lorsque Derek remarqua le ruban autour de son cou :

- Stiles, tu as une idée de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

- Beeeen... Je suis debout, ici, les fesses à l'air sous ma forme de petit renard et attendant que tu me sautes, Homme Loup ! Dit-il, joyeusement.

- Co... Comment...

- Comment je peux être un renard ?

Les yeux de Stiles s'assombrirent durant un moment avant qu'ils ne s'illuminent de nouveau.

- J'aimerais le savoir aussi.

Il ronronna alors que Derek toucha ses oreilles.

- Et tu pensais finir ta course, ici, dans ton costume d'anniversaire et me supplier de...

- Sois pas stupide, je suis venu ici dans mes fringues, je les ai enlevés quand j'ai su que tu étais seul, déclara-t-il, en montrant ses vêtements.

- Stiles, tu crois que tu devrais t'exhiber, comme ça ? Murmura-t-il, posant ses mains sur les joues de l'adolescent.

- Je m'exhibe seulement pour toi, chuchota Stiles. C'est quoi le problème avec ça ?

Il ronronna tandis qu'il pressa son front contre celui de Derek.

Le loup déglutit la boule qu'il avait dans sa gorge quand il sentit l'adolescent nu contre lui. Son loup et lui étaient tous les deux d'accord pour dire qu'ils aimaient beaucoup Stiles et qu'ils aimeraient l'avoir sous eux et le remplir de leurs chiots... Mais chaque chose en son temps... _Non..._ fut la courte réponse que son cerveau put sortir.

- J'ai toujours eu l'idée de me donner à toi trois jours avant Noël, murmura Stiles à son oreille alors que sa queue s'enroulait autour d'une des cuisses de Derek, serrant la poitrine du loup.

- P-Pourquoi trois jours avant Noël ? Souffla le plus âgé.

- Parce que le grand et puissant SourWolf que tu es, me rejoindra ainsi que mon père, Melissa et Scott pour le Réveillon et pour Noël, dit Stiles alors qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou de Derek et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

- Stiles, si on fait ça, on sera compagnons pour toute la vie. Tu es sûr de vouloir ça ?

- Tu penses vraiment que je serais ici, si je savais pas ça ? Demanda Stiles, en levant les yeux. Okay... L'histoire du renard était un peu une surprise mais Deaton travaille sur ça.

Stiles sourit tout en embrassant Derek sur les lèvres.

Derek laissa ses mains tremblantes s'accrocher aux hanches de Stiles puis tira l'adolescent plus proche de lui, afin de sentir sa chaleur nue et toute l'ardeur de Derek se concentra à un seul endroit.

- Stiles, grogna-t-il, faisant relever les yeux couleur Whisky de l'adolescent sur lui, qui avisa le loup essayer de les coller ensemble.

- Laisse-moi bouger, Derek, je ne vais nulle part, ronronna Stiles tout en sentant les griffes du loup aux cheveux sombres s'ôter de sa chute de reins. J'ai besoin de toi, Derek, tout comme tu as besoin de moi. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras, murmura-t-il avant de caresser le dos du loup et de l'embrasser sur la bouche, attirant doucement Derek à lui.

Sa queue se déplaça de la cuisse du loup pour aller caresser son aine afin d'obtenir, de Derek, un grognement plaintif.

Le loup craqua, saisit le plus jeune en se retournant, le clouant au mur. Le renard, lui, releva les jambes et les cala autour de la taille du loup, avant de l'embrasser profondément alors que le loup mordillait ses lèvres.

Stiles ouvrit les lèvres, laissant Derek pousser sa langue dans sa bouche et prendre le relais. Il laissa juste Derek prendre le dessus et faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Derek, gémit Stiles, en arquant son dos. J'ai besoin de toi.

Un grognement sourd parvint de la poitrine de Derek et ce dernier alla attaquer le cou du renard avec sa bouche, tout en essayant de faire tomber ses jeans.

**Le Réveillon de Noël**

Stiles revint vers la mi-journée, un sourire collé aux lèvres, en traînant Derek.

- Tiens tes promesses, rigola Stiles en le tirant dans la maison.

- Scott va savoir, murmura Derek tandis qu'il reniflait les odeurs de la maison.

Il se fit pousser à l'intérieur, Stiles le regarda et lui sourit doucement.

- Tout va bien se passer, Derek, lui dit-il, en refermant la porte et en le fixant. Viens SourWolf, c'est mieux que de rester seul, maintenant que je suis ton compagnon.

- Ouais et ton père est le Shérif. Et désormais, il a des pistolets avec des balles d'argent.

- Et beeen... Rit Stiles, tout en marchant dans la maison. Hé, papa ! Nous sommes là !

Il sourit.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi et Derek.

Le Shérif arriva dans le salon où les deux garçons se tenaient, l'air coupable.

- Pardon, Papa. J'ai juste passé du temps à parler à Derek.

John n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et passa son regard de Stiles au loup.

- Tu as encore la queue et les oreilles ?

- Yeeeep, sourit-il, joyeusement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son père et le serrait contre lui.

John passa un bras dans son dos et regarda Derek qui l'observait.

- Je suppose que Derek va dormir dans ton lit ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa main se glissa à son côté, où se trouvait son arme. Stiles le regarda.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Je ne suis pas content de ça, mais ça ne t'arrêtera pas, fiston...

**Encore et toujours, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est à vous d'imaginer la suite! J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura autant plu qu'à moi! J'ai pris plaisir à le traduire et, même s'il arrive après les fêtes de Noël, il reste encore le Réveillon du 31!**  
><strong>BONNE ANNEE EN AVANCE A TOUS! Je ne vous dis pas forcément au revoir tout de suite! Peut-être une surprise pour ce soir?<strong>


End file.
